


The perfect present

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Gallavich vs Autocorrect [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian falls victim to his phone's autocorrect function, M/M, Mickey actually uses a smiley in his message, Mickey might be enjoying this a little too much, Texting, autocorrect seems to replace about everything with 'penis', let's blame it on Ian's influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey read the message a few times, his frown deepening each time and he was honestly taken aback now. What the fuck?</p><p><span class="u">To Firecrotch</span><br/>[14:25] I don't even dare asking...and please spare me from such shit in the future, yeah? Bad case of tmi there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect present

Mickey glared at his phone when it went off with another message and a small part of him regretted not tagging along with his boyfriend because obviously he wasn't spared from the stupid birthday-present-shopping no matter if he came along or not. He stayed at home to not get involved in this stuff but, nope, of course Ian had to message him a million times per shop since he couldn't decide on what to buy Debbie for her 15th birthday and for some unknown reason thought Mickey could be of any help. Which was certainly not the case at all. He might have a younger sister but they didn't do the whole presents thing for birthdays or any other days so he never actually had to wrack hi brain about shit like this. Until Ian, that was. This guy was driving him up the walls sometimes and not always in the good way.

 

From Firecrotch

[14:13] This is the 6th store and I still dunno what to buy. Come on, help me out here, man.

 

To Firecrotch

[14:17] How the fuck would I know what to buy your little sister? I barely know her. Just get her some coupon, she can choose what she wants herself, problem solved and everybody happy.

 

The thug was mildly annoyed by now because it actually was the 7th store already and he would literally kick the redhead's ass as soon as he got back to their shared apartment. Why couldn't he pester Lip with this shit?! The older Gallagher brother should be way more helpful than Mickey when it came to this and he was way more creative anyway with his whole mastermind or what-the fuck-ever this so called genius had. But, no, it was the brunette who received one whiny text after the other and he was tempted to tell his lover to shut the fuck up about it and leave him the hell alone when Ian's reply showed up.

 

From Firecrotch

[14:23] Jeez, calm down. I think I might have something now. Not very creative but I think I might just get her the horse penis I just saw - she likes such tacky stuff for some reason.

 

Mickey read the message a few times, his frown deepening each time and he was honestly taken aback now. What the fuck?

 

To Firecrotch

[14:25] I don't even dare asking...and please spare me from such shit in the future, yeah? Bad case of tmi there.

 

From Firecrotch

[14:29] No! Nonononono!!

[14:30] That is NOT what I meant to write! It was supposed to say "heart pendant", dammit, and what the fuck is wrong with you that you assumed this was seriously what I meant??

[14:32] Oh my god. I will never get this image out of my head...

 

The last message caused Mickey to laugh out loud, hard enough that he almost toppled off the couch he was currently occupying. This was probably the best auto-correct he had ever witnessed and he had seen some major stupid shit thanks to Iggy who seemed to make a habit of writing him nonsense when he was high and nobody had the nerve to listen to his rants anymore. But this, this hadn't happened out of a weed induced haze, his lover had just been screwed over by the function of his phone that was meant to be helpful but obviously led to more misunderstandings than lessen spelling mistakes.

 

To Firecrotch

[14:43] I admit that I though this was a real thing and that's why I didn't dare ask what the fuck you were talking about. But this got so much better now.

[14:44] Can't stop laughing.

[14:44] Have fun shopping and I really hope Debbie will enjoy to receive the fulfilling present of a horse penis.

 

Mickey didn't even know how the hell he had been able to type so much because he could barely see through the tears from laughing too hard. He was fucking glad to have stayed because otherwise he would have missed out on this glorious moment and he really couldn't have that happening.

 

From Firecrotch

[14:46] Fuck off, asshole! If you make a joke about this later there will be no sex!!

 

To Firecrotch

[14:47] I highly doubt that's something I've gotta worry 'bout. Your dick likes me too much to resist.

 

From Firecrotch

[14:49] Maybe I should get you a horse penis if you're only interested in cock.

 

To Firecrotch

[14:56] Thanks but I think I'll keep to yours - might not be such a difference is size but the technique is a lot better for sure ;P

 

The brunette was pretty sure his face was going to break anytime now from the wide grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Mickey expected another text message, not the call that followed and was nothing but a stream of admittedly pretty creative insults and the thug managed to keep his laughter in until he heard a woman in the background yell at Ian for all the profanities and this time he actually fell off the couch laughing. When he managed to calm down a little and grabbed his phone off the couch, the line was long dead and there was a new message from Ian, stating there would definitely be no sex this evening. Mickey snorted and he was pretty confident in his ability to get Ian to change his decision in no time as soon as he got back home.


End file.
